Domestic Bliss
by AspieSays
Summary: Stories padding out the new relationship between the Doctor and Martha. Oh, and the dog, and sometimes the lizard, too. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Donna was dumbfounded.

Jack stared at the scene in front of him.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I just found her like this."

Martha was lying on the chair in the console room, and was fast asleep. Her face was streaked with tears and she was still gasping slightly.

"Where's the Doctor?"

"As far as I know, he's not back yet."

"Should we wake her up?"

"I can hear you," Martha replied, quietly.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," she answered tersely.

Donna raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it was all fine, and then he just started being stupid," she continued. "He's being petty, and I've got no idea why."

"Any ideas?"

"Well one minute he was all like how was your day, and then- he just started being an arse."

"He's just scared," Donna replied. "He'll come around."

"Yeah, I'm guilty of that," Jack added. "But I'll never change towards Ianto."

"Ha! I knew it!"

Suddenly a strange noise rang out.

"What the hell is that?"

"Text," Martha said sheepishly. "Sorry."

She heaved herself off the seat and rifled through her bag.

She started to cry again.

"Oh, great. I am going to kill him you know. He can be such a wanker!"

"She knelt down next to Martha. She put her hand out for the phone, but Martha carried on staring at it.

"No," she said "This. This isn't real, this isn't real, it can't be real. It's not really real is it? Not after, the whole thing with-"

"What?"

"Rose!"

"What does it say?"

Martha handed Donna the phone.

The text read:

-I'm sorry. I love you.

Donna remembered the scene on the beach, and almost dropped the phone.

"Oh, I think... I think you'll be fine."

Martha watched as Jack answered a well-timed call from Ianto and looked very pleased to do so, and she happened to agree. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alonso made a small chirruping noise. He had listened to Martha's incredibly boring and weepy conversation with the Doctor, and was distinctly, well, bummed out, even though things had taken a positive turn.

"It's not like a man to bottle things up is it?" Donna commented, a grateful Alonso on her lap recieving attention and some of her biscuit.

He purred and butted her hand with his finger, asking her to stroke his chin.

"You think you've got problems, this lizard's got a thing for me," she added.

Jack attempted to stroke the lizard's back but it shifted uncomfortably.

"It doesn't trust you yet," Donna stated. "Nothing personal. So, how was it on scale of of hugging to ran off and is smashing things..."

"More the former."

The lizard purred even louder.

"He said, well, sorry about all the crap, and what do you know, you were right..."

"He's scared he'll lose you. And now he's seen this, he'll be scared he'll frighten you off- look at me, you already know all this."

"Does the lizard talk?"

"Well, it communicates."

"What? How?"

The lizard squealed.

"Don't tell anyone," Donna added "...he's a bit shy."

Martha would have thought the world had gone mad if she didn't know any better being around the Doctor.

"So...is the Doctor officially behaving now?"

"As far as I know. He's gone to get dog food."

The lizard climbed on to Martha's lap and she stroked it's head.

"He didn't say anything too bad did he?"

"No, not really, he was just being immature."

"Just checking. Alonso would get him, wouldn't you?"

Alonso squeaked in approval.

"It's almost like he understands...he does, doesn't he?" Martha stroked his head with one finger.

"Oh, yes, and he finds it insulting when people don't involve him, son't you? His opinion is important too, isn't it?"

"He can't just watch things pass by. That's familiar."

"Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack was eyeing the lizard suspiciously.

"Oh for goodness' sake Jack, he's on our side!"

Martha just laughed.

"So, he is...?"

"Yes."

"And he can...?"

"Yes! Now, shut up about it before he throttles you."

Donna watched as the lizard arched its back and rubbed against her proudly.

"I think this one does want to mate," she added.

"Ew."

"Yeah, well that's what I said when I found you two playing some stupid game with no clothes on."

Jack almost choked on his drink.

"I though I copyrighted naked hide-and-seek?"

"No, the other universe called- the other Doctor has dibs on that here and there. What is it with that man and being nude?"

"Where is this and why am I missing it?"

"Come round here- there's plenty on show!" Donna announced loudly.

"Oi! It's not exclusive, anyone can play, it's just Donna decided to make everything sexual, because she won't get naked. You can't complain, with that lovely man you met, so back off," Martha smiled. "It's more interesting when clothing is optional."

"What's she's not telling you, is this was not ordinary hide-and-seek."

"One time! One time!"

Jack was more than happy to watch them without interrupting. Alonso groaned loudly.

"Oh, yeah, right...!"

"One time, it was more than a game. One time!"

"'Naked hide-and-seek'? Yeah, whatever."

"I've played it with Ianto..."

"Oh, I bet you have, mouth. And, oh, look, be careful, you. Everytime he walks past you get a mouthful of coat!""

The Doctor decided to say nothing and stuck his tongue out at her instead.

"Hey, don't insult the game."

"Oh, not you aswell. Go feed your bloody dogs! Don't you smirk at me!"  
>Alonso is beginning to bond with Donna, afact that would have been explained, if I hadn't lost 'Alonso'. It was accidently deleted on Teaspoon, and I can't find all the backups! Recommended<p>

Martha made Alonso jump as she started to laugh again.

The Doctor almost fell over him as the lizard ran for his life.

"Well, this is better!" Jack said cheerfully, over the din.

"You don't say?"

The was a lot of squeaking as Alonso had obviously come into contact with Raspberry, who was in a bad mood from looking after her four puppies, who were now nearly of age.

"Oh, crap," Jack said, almost sagely.

There was a flurry of squawking noises.

"ALONSO!"

The lizard squealed and fled back towards the three of them, making a noise widely reminscent of the loud, high-pitched squealing R2-D2 made in Star Wars when scared or excited, a fact that wasn't lost on the Doctor, who poked his head around the door and pointed like an excited schoolboy, imitating the noise before disappearing again.

"Oh, shut up, you," he added, as Raspberry barked indignantly at the strange noises.

"This shouldn't be funny."

"What the hell was that about?"

"Star Wars."

"Oh, yeah, that service droid goes..." he made the squealing noise, which sounded a bit like 'woooaaaaooow'.

"Oh, go away."

- 


	3. Chapter 3

See 'Guess Who' for beginning of puppy saga!

They all sat there on the beach again. The Doctor had convinced Jack to bring Ianto.

Martha was cheering up Raspberry, who was adapting to having to give the puppies away when they were eight weeks old. Well, Raspberry, and the Doctor.

"It wouldn't be fair to keep them all," he said quietly. "Sorry," he added as Raspberry whined.

Puppy One

"I have to make sure they go to a good home. They need to be loved."

"I'll have one, well, you know, for Gramps, he's not had a dog for years. My mum won't mind, she's out a lot, and plus, dogs can't argue; kidding, she actually quite likes dogs."

"Who knew?" Martha pulled a mock surprised face.

"I named a chocolate one Truffle," the Doctor continued.

"I think we need an intervention," Donna whispered.

"And the other one's Chestnut. The cream ones are Biscuit and-"

"Right, come on, you."

Puppy Two

The puppy cried as the Doctor handed him over.

"I'll come and see you," he said. "And you lot," he added to Clyde, who was keeping a distance from the puppy fussing.

"Oh, a friend for K-9."

"Urgh."

Rani gave him a disdainful look. "It's only a dog, you idiot."

"He's nice, can we keep him?"

"How am I going to live with you three if I say no?"

"Only I actually live here," Luke replied.

"I like you," the Doctor commented.

"Can we have all of them?"

"What do you think?"

"No," Luke answered, seeing his mum's face. "No, I guess not."

"Just enjoy having an attic full of puppies for a hour or so."

To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

_Puppy Three_

"According to this, they really exist. 'Spanadors' they're called, apparently."

Donna smiled. "Like 'Labradoodle'? Ha!"

"We just have to find a home for the last one," Martha continued, still scrolling down the webpage.

"So what happened to the third one?"

"Er, well..."

Rasbperry wandered in, with one yellow puppy firmly determined to follow her.

"Oh."

"Yes... and the Doctor's _so_ disappointed."

"Oi! You leave Biscuit alone, what's he ever done to you?"

"He's been like this all day," Martha sighed.

"Biscuit!" Donna repeated, looking highly amused.

The Doctor pulled a face.

"I know, but, 'Biscuit'?"

The Doctor threw a nearby cushion at her.

"Can we _not_ wreck the flat, kids?"

The puppy wandered over to the Doctor and sat on his lap and thumped its tail happily.

"Where's the other one?"

"Probably still in its basket, dumbarse!"

"We don't need her, do we Biscuit?"

And Donna threw the cushion back at him.

"Where's the last one going?"

"Oh, no..."

-

_Puppy Four_

"Where's it going to live?"

"With Gwen."

"Does she have room for it?"

"She won't have room for Rhys if he says no," Jack replied. "I hope he agrees. I won't be popular."

Martha tried not to laugh.

"The Doctor's not had room for us, recently..."

"I've noticed."

The Doctor had the two puppies on his knee and was fussing them openly.

"I prefer it when he shows open affection to _dogs_, though," Donna said, pulling that face again.

"Cheers," replied Martha flatly.

"You're welcome."


End file.
